


The Amok Time Carol

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas Music, Embedded Audio, Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, Filk, Humor, K/S Advent Calendar, M/M, Parody, Pon Farr, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Spoof, Vulcan Biology, audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A K/S-themed spoof of the famous X-mas song "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" (by Johnny Marks). Written and recorded for <a href="http://ksadvent.livejournal.com">K/S Advent Calendar 2014</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amok Time Carol

**The Amok Time Carol**

 

Spock, the green-blooded Vulcan,

Was in plaktow’s wildest throes

And when he fought his captain,

Dead his love he did suppose.

 

All of the other Vulcans

Used to sneer invisibly.

Spock grieved and deemed himself lost,

Doomed into infinity.

 

Then back on the Enterprise

James Kirk was alive:

"Spock, you with your love so bright

Won’t you be my mate tonight?"

 

Then all the fans exulted

As they shouted out with squee:

"K/S, the one true pairing,

You’ll go down in history!"


End file.
